


Water Conservation

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: 18 in the second chapter, Age Difference, Cliche, Law is 24, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy is 17, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Sappy Ending, Smut, Sort Of, badly written smut..., i aplogize, showering together, slight OoC with Ace and Sabo, waiting for legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Between his boyfriend, two over protective brothers, and Robin, Law was pretty sure he was going to go crazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Move from ffn. Published 05-16-15, my first One Piece AU, lol, the first of a long dangerous trend. And also the idea getting away from me but I didn't change the title lol

"Hey, Law?" Luffy chased his boyfriend down the hall. "What're you doing?"

"I'm about to take a shower. I just told you this."

True, and Luffy had heard him but it seemed like an ok approach to what he really wanted to ask. "Can I take one with you?"

Law blinked. "Um, yeah, I don't see why not..."

"Cool, Robin told me sharing showers was a good way to conserve water." Luffy smiled. His cousin always taught him the neatest stuff. And he could use this as an excuse to see his incredibly sexy boyfriend naked and wet and a couple other things that had only ever happened in his head.

"Water bill isn't that high..." Law pushed by Luffy to the bathroom. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before flipping the lever and pushing the water out the shower head rather than the tub faucet. There was a rustle of clothing behind him. Luffy stepped in and immediately shrank away from the spray.

"Hey, does it have to be so hot?"

"Yes," Law stepped in after him, pulling the curtain close. "You can't get clean in cold water."

Luffy pouted but stepped under the spray anyway. They showered in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company and the convenience of having another to help wash off their backs. Suddenly Law's arms hugged around Luffy's waist, pulling his back flush to his chest, his chin resting on a shoulder.

"We should do this more often..."

Luffy grinned at the thought. Mission success, sort of. "Hey, Zoro asked me kind of a weird question earlier." Law hummed in mild interest. "He asked if I thought you were good in bed." That caused Law's eyes to snap open. "I didn't really get it and I didn't get the chance to answer because of Sanji yelling at him."

Law smirked. "What would you have said?"

Luffy tilted his head back against Law's shoulder. "Um, that you're really warm and I love snuggling up with you." He heard Law laugh and puffed out his cheeks. "Hey, what's so funny? It's true."

"I know." He placed a kiss on top of his head. "What Zoro was asking was how I am when we have sex."

"But we haven't..." Luffy trailed off. His face began to turn red. "Why does he want to know anyway?"

"I'm sure he was just teasing you." Law stepped away and stretched under the hot water. "We should get out before we prune."

"Prunes are icky." The teen mumbled. He stopped Law from turning off the water and hugged him tightly. "It's Sabo and Ace's fault right? Because you promised them."

Luffy was only seventeen, still legally a minor, and Law was twenty-four. A little less than a year ago when Luffy had asked him out he had thought it wouldn't last. A month later, after he had come to accept that what he and Luffy had was not a passing fling, he had the gracious delight of dealing with the teen's older brothers. He understood their concern. And even though he and Ace both ended up in the hospital, they reached an agreement. He wasn't going to touch Luffy until he was eighteen.

He had to agree with Luffy. He would've jumped him by now if not for his brothers. But he would keep his word. Didn't make it any less frustrating at times. Like now.

He turned the water off. "Maybe we shouldn't take showers together." The arm around his middle tightened painfully. Damn, he had said that out loud. He laced his hand in Luffy's and brought it up to his mouth. "For my sanity's sake. Just one more month, right?" He kissed across his knuckles gently. Luffy let him go as he stepped out. "Forgot my clothes again," Law shook his hair of excess water before grabbing a towel to wrap around him.

The teen leaned against the wall of the shower, momentarily defeated. He was going to punch both of his brothers when he saw them next. What would be the difference in a month? He'd still be the same. None of his other birthdays had done a magical switch in anything. He listened to Law shuffle around in the kitchen, probably making coffee, before heading to his bedroom. Luffy understood Law wanting to keep his word. Even if had been broken before, sort of. But only in small heat of the moment situations when ignoring their need for each other would've been hazardous to their health and relationship, and they never went all the way. Second base? Third? Somewhere in between? He growled in frustration.

Law was being stupid, which upset Luffy. Law was one of the smartest people he knew. He finally left the bathroom and went to dig through his bag for a pair of boxers. He really should just move in. Not like Law would care. Ace would, but he was mad with his brothers right now anyway.

He went back down the hall, shutting off the bathroom light as he went, to Law's bedroom. Law laid on his bed, towel loose on his waist, arm over his eyes, the coffee cup already empty. Luffy watched him for a few seconds. "Traffy?"

"Don't call me that... What's up?"

He sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "What's one month?"

"About thirty days. And I know that, aside from the obvious, you won't have changed. You'll still look and act the same. But it's the principle of the matter." Law removed his arm and let it flop down on the bed.

"But you already broke your promise to Sabo."

Law thumped Luffy in the back hard enough to startle him a little. "That was entirely your fault." Law rolled over on his side. "Talk to your brothers about it if you're that upset."

"Ok..."

He felt Luffy get up and a moment later he heard the rustling of him going through his bag.

"Sabo? Yeah hi, I need to talk to you."

Law grabbed his pillow and buried his head under it. That idiot just called his brother. Really?

"No he hasn't. And this is about my need and frustration, not his..."

'Um, no. Mine too. Screw you Luffy...' Law contemplated that last thought. Well, yes, he would, eventually. A past memory of Luffy panting and moaning under him flashed through his mind. Thank God Ace hadn't been at that party. Luffy couldn't hold his own when it came to drinking. Two beers down, and he was more clingy than usual. One more on top of Law's inebriated mind and they left early back to Law's flat.

"A month... yes I can wait, but I don't want to. And it's actually only three weeks..." Luffy was arguing with Sabo still. Law half listened to the conversation. It was quiet for several long minutes, Law thought it was over. He stood to go refill his coffee and console his impatient boyfriend. But as he entered the living room, he saw Luffy on the couch, phone still pressed to his ear. He had the same look on his face that he did several months ago, just before he threw the phone and flipped it off. That conversation had been with his grandfather though. "I'm moving in with him... No, Ace doesn't know..."

"Neither did I." Law muttered as he headed for the kitchen. Luffy followed him after a moment.

"Ok thanks. You're my favorite brother right now, Sabo... Kay, thanks, talk to you later." Luffy dropped the cell on the table and stuck his tongue out at it.

"Moving in?" Law refilled his coffee.

"Um, yeah... I mean unless you mind..." Luffy fidgeted. "I'd like to... Because you know..." He sighed. "If I don't, I'll have to move in with one of my brothers." He took Law's cup and poured more sugar in it.

"Why?" Law watched as Luffy took a sip from his now ruined coffee.

"Zoro is moving in with Sanji, Kaya asked Usopp to stay with her for a few months but he's probably going to stay longer, Franky and Chopper are moving in with Robin since Nami is getting her own place... Guess I could just ask her." Luffy took another sip and stuck his tongue out. "Blegh." He handed the mug back to Law.

"No, finish it. You poured sugar in it."

"But it still tastes bad."

"Then stop drinking it..." Law took his mug back.

"I thought it only tasted bad because of how you drank it." He watched Law try and salvage his coffee. "So..."

"So you have nowhere to go... Since Nami would never put up with you under the same roof."

"Yeah..." Luffy's shoulders slumped.

"Guess there's no choice but for you to move in with me. You practically live here as it is." He smirked over his shoulder. Luffy was trying his best to hide his smiled while looking down at his feet. "Ace is going to kill us..."

"Ace can go jump in a lake and wait for Sabo to drag him back out." Luffy grumbled. He felt Law brush his lips against his cheeks.

"He'll deal, somehow." Law turned and began to head back down the hall toward his room.

Luffy followed behind him. "So then, it's ok if we take showers together."

"Still on that?"

"Oh Sabo said 'I have no control over what you two do in the bedroom, the deal was just a wish on our behalf to..." Luffy paused in his Sabo impersonation to remember what was said. "Protect you. And I understand that you're only human.' Ace needs to learn that."

"Well he's already steady with someone, it's not like you can freak out on him over Marco." Law sat on the bed.

"If I had known he was going to be such a doofus, I would've given him such a hard time about Marco."

"We're still waiting until your birthday." Law said after a drink. He heard Luffy growl and suddenly his coffee was gone from his hand and placed on the nightstand. "Lu-aghhf" He toppled backwards as Luffy tackled him.

"You're so mean Traffy," Luffy sat back on Law's thighs.

"You're not making the situation easier."

Luffy tilted his head in mock innocence. "Am I making it harder?" He rocked his hips gently against Law, successfully rubbing their clothed members together. He realized that Law still only had the towel.

"Yes, that is making it harder." He said through clenched teeth. He reached up and pulled Luffy down into a kiss. The teen responded eagerly, nipping at his lips and pushing his tongue past into his mouth. They parted for air and Luffy realized that somehow he had been flipped on to his back; Law hovering over him. "Waiting will make it better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Luffy pouted. "Ok." He pulled Law down and curled up against him. "And tomorrow we can conserve more water."

Law sighed heavily. "You're determine to drive me crazy, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... Someone slay me. This is so bad and weird and ugh... -deep breath- Well, at least I've gotten better, hopefully

'Finally.' That was all Law could think. Finally, Luffy was eighteen. And not because it finally meant he could screw Luffy senseless. Well, that was the majority of it... His boyfriend hadn't made this last week easy on him. Every day his flirtations got a little more aggressive. The day before Luffy had been looking for his phone under the couch. Law found it in the cushions and Luffy had hugged him around the middle while still kneeling. That was fine. Luffy then nuzzling against him, his crotch area due to position, affectionately? Not so much. Law had managed to pull away from Luffy in time. That wasn't even the worst time. Luffy insisted on taking every shower with him as well.

'Conserving water, my ass...' Law had come to discover there was a devious pervert deep within the mind of Luffy.

His eyes scanned the crowd as he took another drink. Sanji had asked Zeff if they could use the Baratie's lounge for Luffy's party. Now it was full of friends and relatives. Luffy had said that Law's friends could come too, but Law had made it a point to conveniently forget to tell them. He had enough to deal with from Luffy's brothers, he didn't need his friend's two-cents. His gaze lingered on Luffy a few feet away before traveling around the circle of mostly teens. Then to Luffy's Grandfather whom was drinking with Zeff and some others. Law had initially been surprised that as protective as Garp was, he wasn't the least bit concerned about him. Not like Ace... Speaking of, Law found the eldest brother passed out on a couch, his head resting in the lap of his lover, Marco. Law was glad that Ace hadn't directly come out and said that it was their age difference that he had a problem with. It was age but only on Luffy's part, for being so young. But Ace didn't have much room to talk. Marco was definitely older than him.

He saw Sabo leaning over the back the couch chatting with Marco. The man deserved some kind of saint hood in Law's opinion. He had the patience and calming personality that you wouldn't expect from Luffy and Ace's brother. It had to be some kind of miracle that he wasn't as crazy and hot tempered.

"So Luffy, any big plans after this? Ya know, since you're eighteen and legal now? Gonna go anywhere?" Usopp asked elbowing his friend.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and have sex with Traffy!"

Coughing and sputtering was heard all around room. Law was amazed he hadn't dropped his drink. Laughter suddenly erupted from where Garp was sitting and Law recognized Shanks sitting next to Zeff. It wasn't long before the rest of them joined.

"Luffy, that's not what he meant you idiot! And we didn't need to know!"

"Ow! Nami~" Luffy rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Sabo came over to Law rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Thank god Ace didn't hear that..."

Law nodded. Ace had apparently been drinking since before the party started. As a doctor Law wasn't happy about that, but on the other hand it meant he didn't have to deal with him. "What's with you guys anyway? You act like we're getting married, like you're giving Luffy away."

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we though?"

Law lowered his glass. "Um... no."

Sabo shook his head. "Really? Does Luffy know you feel that way?"

"Wait, what are you talking about? We're dating and I love Luffy but that doesn't constitute to the same as-"

"Has Luffy not told you?" Sabo watched Law. "Luffy told us that he wanted to spend forever with you. That's how we found out about you in the first place." Law's eyes widen. "He had been so happy and energetic, more so than usual. Then we discovered that he had been hanging out with someone new. It wasn't until after we found out you weren't a student that we had a problem."

"Luffy said that... back then?" Law looked over to Luffy. The teen was linked arm and arm with Usopp and Franky attempting to do the high-step.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you..."

Ace stirred lightly and almost rolled off the couch. A strong hand held him place. He sat up slowly and instinctively leaned into Marco.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah..." Marco's warmth left him. He looked around for a moment before spotting Luffy and calling him over.

"Awake?" Luffy grinned. "And they say I'm a light weight."

"Shaddup..." Ace pulled Luffy close into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. You lived long enough to be an adult. I didn't think you make it..."

Luffy looked behind him at Sabo. "Help, he's being mushy..." He pleaded.

At the sound of Sabo's laughter Ace lifted his head and saw red. He stood and gently pushed Luffy to the side. "You!" He stormed over to Law. Law ducked in time to avoid be hit in the face. On instinct, he kicked out, connecting with Ace's chest and sending him backwards into Marco.

"Shit, sorry." Law cringed at his haste.

"Nah, he had it coming." Sabo laughed. He looked over to Ace who was out again and being held up by Marco. "Let me help you get him to the car Marco."

"I've got it. Good night. And happy birthday Luffy." Marco headed off.

The party slowly began to disperse. Zeff and Sanji had to clean and prep for tomorrow. Luffy offered to help since most of the mess was mostly his fault. He was informed that is was his birthday and his party and to get the hell out. Law waited by his car for the teen to say goodbye. Zoro and Sabo came by as they left. Zoro placed a hand on his shoulder wishing him luck. Sabo actually hugged Law after Zoro left.

"You're part of the family now. And stuck with us." Sabo stepped back. "Well, mainly with him." He looked back at his younger brother.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing..."

Sabo shook his head before smiling and walking away.

Luffy bounded over a little while later. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Law's mind filtered through the night's events. He had hard time believing Luffy felt that way but had never told him. Luffy was always so honest and open about his feelings. Sabo wouldn't lie about something like that. And it wasn't hard to imagine. When he and Luffy first started dating, the teen was infatuated with him. Not much had changed except for Luffy calming down since he knew that Law was his and no one else's. But Luffy hadn't ever mentioned that desire to him. He wanted to be with Law forever... It was sappy and overly cliché. The sort of thing Luffy would say and mean completely.

"Law you just ran a red light..."

"What?"

"It was still yellow I guess." Luffy chuckled.

Law didn't think it was funny. He was normally so careful. It was late and the streets were empty but that didn't excuse it. He shook his head and focused on the road.

"You must really want to get me home."

Law smirked. "Yeah, actually, I do." He saw Luffy blush out of the corner of his eye. He could get the answer out of Luffy later. Right now he had a promise to keep and a lot of sexual frustration to deal with.

The door had barely clicked shut before Law pushed Luffy up against it. Lips connected in a heated kiss, melding into one while hands slid over each other and under clothes. Shoes were discarded and clothes undone as the pair moved down the hall. Luffy pulled back for air, eyes glazed over, and he watched as Law kissed across his chest, pausing to occasionally nip or suck at an area. He leaned back on the wall, mind gone, left outside, while his body indulged in every sensation Law gave him.

"Law..." He whined and pulled his boyfriend up into a kiss. If they kept this up, he was going to end up losing his virginity in the hallway before they made it to the bedroom.

Law picked him up over his shoulder and moved to the room. He laid Luffy on the bed, following him down with a kiss. He felt Luffy kick off the rest of his clothes while attacking his belt. He helped pull his pants off, never completely removing himself from Luffy. Now that Law had Luffy home and in bed, he slowed down his advances. They had all night; as much as Luffy wanted it, he was going to have to go at Law's pace.

He whined shamelessly when he felt Law slow. He pushed his hips up against Law's yearning for friction. Law complied slightly. He rolled his hips against Luffy slowly while he trailed kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. He could tell Luffy was growing impatient. Honestly, he found some weird sadistic pleasure in making Luffy squirm in frustration. But he could venture on that later. No need to make him beg on his birthday.

Law kicked off his boxers and continued his way down Luffy's chest. He dragged his tongue across in intricate patterns swirling over each nipple once before dipping his tongue at the center of Luffy's navel. The teen's grip on his shoulder tightened in anticipation. Law smirked to himself, this was definitely worth the wait.

Law slipped his lips over the head of Luffy's erection and sucked gently at first. One of Luffy's hands weaved through Law's hair, tugging lightly before pushing down for Law to take more of him. The elder hummed as he swallowed the rest of Luffy, licking across the underside and massaging the base as he went. He began to move up and down at an even pace, his eyes never leaving Luffy's face.

Luffy moaned out in ecstasy, thrusting up into Law's warm mouth. The heat in his stomach knotted unbearably tight before unraveling as he came in Law's mouth. As he came down from his high, he realized how loud and vocal he had been. And that was just a blow job... Luffy covered his red face with a hand and tried to rein his breathing back in. He heard Law laughing and it only furthered his embarrassment. His hand was pushed aside. Law leaned in to capture Luffy with a kiss. There was a strange taste on Law's lips; Luffy's blush intensified as he became aware that it was part of himself he was tasting. Law was whispering sweet adorations in his ear. The feeling of hot air against his ear made him laugh and helped calm him down.

He trailed his hand down Law's side and across his abdomen only to have it swatted away before he could reach his destination. Luffy looked at Law surprised. "Why not?" He pouted.

"Because tonight is about you." Law whispered. He resumed his worship of Luffy's body, bringing his cock back to life in the process. He could tell his boyfriend wanted to pay him attention as well. And he would let him, later. But listening to Luffy moan and scream his name in the throes of passion almost drove Law insane. He wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to finally take Luffy and bring his lover over the edge.

Digging under his pillow he searched for the lube he left there earlier. He pulled away long enough to undo the cap. But he paused briefly and looked up at Luffy. "Hey, Luffy, we don't have to-"

"If you don't get on with it I'm going to tie you to the bed and do it myself." Luffy interrupted.

Law coughed lightly, the thought of Luffy preparing and fucking himself on Law while he was tied up only made him harder. He stole a kiss from Luffy before pouring the lube over three fingers. "We can try that later." He heard Luffy whimper in excitement and embarrassment. He gently pushed Luffy back and spread his legs with knees bent up slightly. "Tell me if you need me to slow down."

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but all that was heard was a strangled gasp as Law inserted a finger. Law kissed across his cheek and rubbed soothing patterns against his hips. Slowly Law began to move his finger in and out before adding a second. He kissed away Luffy's tears. The teen had hold of him in a death grip around the shoulders. "Sshhh, give it time." Law kissed him breathless as he pulled his fingers out a bit before pushing them in again. He stretched Luffy slowly, allowing him time to adjust. Luffy squirmed slightly when Law began to move his fingers inside him. The initial sting had gone and now was just a weird feeling. He thrust his hips against Law's hands, gasping out in pleasure this time.

Law smiled at his eagerness. He slid in the third and watched as Luffy's face twisted in discomfort again. He didn't wait this time however. He pushed in farther with each thrust until Luffy threw his head back, moaning Law's name. He rubbed against the tender spot once more before pulling out completely. Luffy whined and grinded his hips up against Law's.

Law pulled Luffy into a kiss as he stroked himself, spreading the lube liberally. "I need you to relax." Luffy nodded and tried to control his breathing. Another kiss to Luffy's swollen lips and Law entered him in one fast movement. He stilled once all the way in. Luffy was so hot and tight around him; it took all his being to wait for Luffy to adjust and not fuck him into the mattress. He vaguely became aware of the pain in his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed Luffy's neck, murmuring in his ear. "Relax..." Luffy bit down harder on his shoulder for a moment before letting go. Law licked his boyfriend's tears away and kissed him over and over again.

Luffy leaned back on the pillows willing his body to calm down. He knew the pain was only temporary. He rolled his hips experimentally pulling a lustful groan from Law.

"Fuck Luffy..." Law's knuckles were white from his hold on the sheets.

The teen pulled one of his hands to him and kissed it softly. "Slowly..." He heard Law give a sigh of relief before he pulled out and pushed in with equal care and tenderness. Luffy kissed Law as he maintained his slow exaggerated pace. Soon the room was filled with Luffy's moans of pleasure. He begged Law to move faster but the older man shook his head. He continued thrusting in and out at as slow as he could sanely manage. Only once every trace of pain was gone from Luffy did he snap his hips forward and begin moving faster.

He pulled one of Luffy's legs over his shoulder giving him better access and changing the angle of his thrusts. Luffy's scream told him he had found his prostate again and focused on always hitting that spot inside his boyfriend. He watched Luffy arc off his bed in pleasure trying desperately to meet Law for every move. Law began to stroke the forgotten member lazily. He closed his eyes as Luffy's heat engulfed him, the teen's name spilling from his lips again and again.

Luffy came without warning, too caught up in all the stimulation his body was under. He heard Law swear and felt him come inside. His toes curled as Law pulled out, immediately missing the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him. He curled into him with a smile. "I love you..."

Law looked down at Luffy and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too." They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace for a minute longer.

"I think I hear my phone..."

Law turned his head toward the bedroom door. He heard it too but it sounded faint. Luffy's pants laid only a few feet away which meant it had probably fallen out in the living room.

"Go get it for me?" Luffy poked Law in the chest.

Law sighed. He might as well. It didn't seem like the caller was going to let up, which told Law who it probably was, and moving was not much of an option for Luffy at the moment. He untangled from Luffy and the sheets and made his way into the living room. Luffy's phone was easily enough found, buzzing across the floor in time with the incessant ringing. Law picked up, took one glance at the caller ID, and turned the phone off.

"Who was it?" Luffy asked when Law returned.

"Ace…"

"What'd he say?"

Law looked down at Luffy. "I didn't answer. Your brother is probably homicidal at the moment."

Luffy laughed and pulled Law into bed with him. "Now what?"

Law thumped him on the head. "Those are the worst words to say after sex."

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just…"

"Yeah." Law stared up at the ceiling. "Hey, Sabo told me something today, something interesting about you." Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "He said when you first told him and Ace about me you said you wanted to spend forever with me." Law watched Luffy, the teen was trying to shrink into the bed sheets.

"Did I say that?" Luffy laughed nervously.

"Did you? He must have been mistaken."

"No! I said it." Luffy sat up and winced in pain. He felt Law's hand at the small of his back supporting him. "I did say that… But Ace was being so annoying and wouldn't stop teasing me. It just sorta came out of nowhere." Luffy leaned against Law. "But it's true… I do want to spend forever with you, if it's ok…" Luffy turned, and Law caught him by surprise with a kiss.

"I'll always stay with you."


End file.
